


вижу тебя во тьме

by lady_almi



Category: The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_almi/pseuds/lady_almi
Summary: дремлющий на соседнем кресле машины Борис кажется гарантом надежности. я цепляюсь за него — как в детстве держал за руку мать, и так же как ее — боюсь потерять. "что, если, — думаю я, — двигатель взорвется?" и, засыпая, проваливаюсь в темные кошмары из коридоров, обломков и пыли.
Relationships: Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky
Kudos: 7





	вижу тебя во тьме

**Author's Note:**

> этот текст мне приснился. серьезно. буковками на белой бумаге.

_мы безоружны против времени, громадной армии секунд, но объятия станут нам щитом. (с) Эрмаль Мета, "Non abbiamo armi"  
_

***

первые три дня я держусь очень хорошо — по крайней мере, мне так кажется. я ставлю ноги паралельно друг другу, руки не дрожат. почти не шатаюсь. простуда медленно отпускает меня из своих сетей, и я начинаю улыбаться левым уголком губ — пока еще получается очень нервно. "но я справляюсь", — подбадриваю себя, и что-то такое шепчет мне на ухо Борис. в дороге я сплю, почти не ем. 

дремлющий на соседнем кресле машины Борис кажется гарантом надежности. я цепляюсь за него — как в детстве держал за руку мать, и так же как ее — боюсь потерять. "что, если, — думаю я, — двигатель взорвется?" и, засыпая, проваливаюсь в темные кошмары из коридоров, обломков и пыли. 

на третий день, уже в Антверпене, Борис устраивает вечеринку — только для своих. Юрий, какая-то незнакомая женщина, кажется, Татьяна или, может, Тэтчер, увлеченно болтают на украинском или польском — я не слежу — Борис присоединяется к ним. я не понимаю ни слова и чувствую себя до странного одиноким — за время, проведенное вместе, мне казалось, что я вернулся в какую-то улучшенную версию детства. вот рядом Борис, вот у нас много денег — мечта американских подростков, вот где-то близко друзья, а далеко — Пиппа. она из путеводной Полярной звезды превращается в звездную пыль, в далекую светящуюся дыру, куда утекает мироздание. я не жалею о ней. мы все — такие сверхновые.

***

Юрий и Тэтчер собираются по домам, выползают из квартиры, забирая с собой тепло и чуточку уюта. тоскливо смотрю на них и думаю, что останусь один — Борис говорил у него дела. я полон небом, забит серостью и золотистыми облакам — под завязку. я не знаю, как быть и что с этим делать. наверное эти тучи и солнце среди тумана как-то связаны с Борисом, но я не могу понять почему — в голове кружится пыль. 

а потом — на рассвете четвертого дня меня накрывает: плывут стены, и я падаю на диван. в удивлении оглядываюсь — не пил ничего крепче вина и не принимал наркоты, но потолок превращается в чье-то лицо, зовущее меня по имени беззубым ртом. оно похоже на отца и какого-то мертвого незнакомца в зале музея. 

осторожно сажусь, откидываюсь на спинку, обитую зеленым бархатом, почему-то вспоминаю светофоры. и люди бегут перед глазами, бегут мимо и сквозь меня, машины трогаются, вот меня больше нет. когда-то я мечтал так умереть. падает тьма — пикирует коршуном с потолка.

а потом кто-то тормошит меня за плечо. открываю глаза — Борис. 

— ч-ч-что такое? — бормочу невнятно. 

— все хорошо, все хо-ро-шо, — говорит он и гладит меня по плечам и спине — как испуганного ребенка.

его нежность — такая внезапная, обвивает меня тридцатью змеиными кольцами, захлестывает ударной волной — я бежал от нее, я добровольно вернулся, я не хочу исчезать. 

— тише, тише, — шепчет мне Борис куда-то в макушку. 

целует в лоб — так целуют детей и покойников — мне не хочется быть ни тем, ни другим. поэтому я осторожно поворачиваю голову — и слышу, как ржавыми петлями скрипит позвоночник — он понимает, чего я жду. губы — к губам. как в далеком-далеком прошлом, почти скрытом завесой. 

в этом прикосновении нет желания, нет призыва к чему-то, всего лишь — нежность, чуть-чуть горькая от алкоголя. ее хватило бы, чтобы протянуться через полмира, чтобы собрать новую вселенную. ласково трусь носом о борисову щеку. 

— vsio budet horosho.

— obeshcaesh? — спрашиваю его. не так уж и много я помню по-русски. 

— konechno.

мне хочется верить ему — безрассудно. 

— ты знаешь, — говорит он. — мы похожи на иглы, ткущие гобелен. не знаем, что делаем, зачем, — кривится в усмешке. — я уехал, решал кое-какие вопросы, — махнул рукой, — но закололо где-то под сердцем и я вернулся. смотрю, а ты — валяешься в отключке. что с тобой?

пожимаю плечами. сонная одурь затягивает меня. 

— так вот. гобелен, — продолжает он, укладывая меня на диван, стаскивая тапки и носки, укрывая одеялом. — только когда перестанем быть стальными, когда выйдем за пределы мироздания, в эфир или куда там, — он снимает пальто, пиджак, остается в одной рубашке и брюках, ныряет ко мне под одеяло, холодит босыми ступнями лодыжки. — и увидим, что же делали всю жизнь. как наши ошибки станут чем-то больше нас, будут всего лишь стежком в прекрасном, не знаю, узоре. 

привычно — через столетия — обхватывает меня руками поперек груди, бормочет что-то про узоры, цвета и жизнь. 

— в этом, — говорит, — я и вижу надежду. 

"а я, — думаю, — вижу надежду в тебе". 

— спи, Поттер. 

я откидываюсь назад — головой ему на плечо, вдыхаю так и не забытый, оставшийся на подкорке запах, переплетаю его пальцы со своими. проваливаюсь в черноту — совсем не страшную, полную звездной пыли, из которой состоим мы все.


End file.
